biofandomcom-20200223-history
Undergraduate Bioinformatics Degree at the University of Pittsburgh
Coursework Core Level Courses (42 units) * BIOSC 0150 - Foundations of Biology 1 (3 credits) * BIOSC 0160 Foundations of Biology 2 (3 credits) * BIOSC 0350 Genetics (3 credits) * BIOSC 1810 Macromolecular Structure & Function (3 credits) * CHEM 0310 Organic Chemistry 1 (3 credits) * CHEM 0320 Organic Chemistry 2 (3 credits) * MATH 0220 Analytical Geometry & Calculus 1 (4 credits) * STAT 1000 Applied Statistical Methods (4 credits) * STAT 1221 Applied Regression (3 credits) * CS 0401 Intermediate Programming using JAVA (4 credits) * CS 0445 Data Structures (3 credits) * CS 0441 Discrete Structures for CS (3 credits) * CS 1501 Algorithm Implementation (3 credits) Upper Level Courses (22 units) * BIOSC 1540 Computational Biology (3 credits) * BIOSC/CS 1640 Bioinformatics Software Design (3 credits) * Undergraduate Research (4 credits) * (12 units) to be chosen from an approved list of courses in Statistics, Chemistry, Biological Sciences and/or Computer Science. With the approval of the Bioinformatics Program Committee, the student may take other electives in other departments. Approved Course Electives * Biological Sciences: ** BIOSC 1820 Metabolic Pathways and Regulation (3 credits) ** BIOSC 1830 Biochemistry Laboratory (3 credits) ** BIOSC 1940 Molecular Biology (3 credits) ** BIOSC 1950 Molecular Genetics Laboratory (2 credits) ** BIOSC 1500 Cell Biology (3 credits) ** BIOSC 1545 The Mathematics of Biology * Chemistry: ** CHEM 1410 Physical Chemistry 1 (3 credits) ** CHEM 1420 Physical Chemistry 2 (3 credits) ** CHEM 1460 Introduction to Modern Computational Science (3 credits) ** CHEM 0250 Intro Analytical Chemistry (3 credits) * Computer Science: ** CS 1510 Design and Analysis of Algorithms ** CS 1515 Scientific Computation ** CS 1520 Programming Languages for Web Applications ** CS 1555 Database Management Systems ** CS 1566 Computer Graphics ** CS 1571 Introduction to Artificial Intelligence ** CS 1645 Introduction to High Performance Computing Systems * Statistics: ** STAT 1301 Statistical Packages (3 credits) ** STAT 1311 Applied Multivariate Analysis (3 credits) ** STAT 1321 Applied Time Series (3 credits) General Requirements * Capstone experience: ** Prior to graduation, all Bioinformatics majors must satisfy the Capstone Experience requirements through the new Bioinformatics course CS/BIOSC 1640. * Restrictions: ** Bioinformatics majors who have completed CS 0401 may not enroll in CS 0004, CS 0007 or CS 0008. * Writing (W) requirement: ** Students must complete at least one W-course in the major. * Grade requirements: ** A grade of C or better is required in each of the Core Level and Upper Level Bioinformatics major courses that are to count toward the major (which also satisfies the A&S requirement of a minimum GPA of 2.0 in major courses). * Satisfactory/No Credit option: ** No Bioinformatics major courses may be taken on an S/NC basis. * Related area: ** Due to its interdisciplinary nature, the Bioinformatics major does not require a related area. Honors Major Requirements Honors in Bioinformatics is granted if, in addition to fulfilling all requirements for the major, the student: # Three semesters (3 x 2 credits) or the equivalent (summer counts as a semester equivalent) of undergraduate research together with a written honors thesis presented in the last semester of the senior year. # Maintains a GPA of 3.5 or above in all Bioinformatics major courses # Maintains an overall GPA of 3.25 or above External Links * Bioinformatics - Department of Biological Sciences - University of Pittsburgh * Bioinformatics Major Requirements - Pitt Computer Science * Major Worksheet: Bioinformatics - University of Pittsburgh Category: Undergraduate degrees in bioinformatics in the United States Category: Undergraduate degrees at the University of Pittsburgh